Legacy
by MagicConan14
Summary: Toichi is apparently still alive...what's his legacy and what do 2 members of his tantei-tachi have to do with it? For anyone who has read/reviewed my fanfics before. Rated K plus for the moment. An alternate title, if you need it, is 'The Three Legacies'.
1. The Will of the First Kaito Kid

Legacy

MagicConan14 here. You might not have checked out my blog, but that's where I told people about _Snow. _I decided to postpone that fanfic for _Legacy_, the story you're about to read. Keep a look out on my profile if you want to see what's going on (in regards to fanfics).

This fanfic is for Nechangi, Free2LoveHate (for some reason,the save won't allow the dot...) and zXFallenAngelsXz (among many others) in exchange for reviewing their stories. (_Snow _was originally meant to be for them, but for the aforementioned reason,_ Legacy _is for them instead.)

The more reviews I get, the faster I'll be in (at least trying) to get my fanfics up! (My family members don't approve of me doing fanfics-they think I'm obsessed.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for the angel (unnamed at time of publishing).

* * *

~Kaito~

In the attic, Chikage was sorting through ancient magic items, when out of her peripheral vision; she spied the leather-bound file containing a slightly worn, yellowed envelope. It was addressed to no one. Realising what it was, she carefully slid it out of its place…  
~~~

A few days later, Kaito was absent-mindedly thinking about tricks to play on Aoko and the tantei-tachi while picking up the mail. His eyes skimmed over the paper until they came to rest on a cream-yellow (mostly cream) envelope. Slipping it out of its position in the pile, he tore it open hurriedly, curiosity getting the better of him. The letter,which was written in the black ink left specially for heist notes and was dated April 17th 2002, read:

My dear Kaito and Chikage,

Chikage, I am sorry to leave you at this early stage of Kaito's life, but the organisation has almost caught me. In precaution for the future, Kaito's future, I will make myself disappear from Japan.

You and Jii must take care of the estate, or else all our hard work will go to waste. Give the car to Kaito when he is old enough.

You must take care of Kaito until he is old enough to become part of the family business. Teach him everything you learnt from me and add your skills to that. Let Kaito find my little hiding place by himself, I am sure he will figure it out. Show this letter to him once that happens.

Kaito, you must learn everything your mother shows you. I am watching you, so never forget your poker face. I will keep hidden until it is safe to come out. Try to find me! Only a hint will suffice for the moment.

A simple arrow pointing downwards was underneath it, and this took up about a quarter of the page._It must be the hint_, Kaito thought as he read on.

I leave you all the gadgets (except the car) that are in our mansion. Our family reputation is at stake against the organisation, you must beat them. I have one last secret to tell, but that will come after.

Toichi Kuroba,

1st Kaito KID. (KID doodle)  
~~~

Underneath Toichi's immaculate, almost spidery, handwriting, there was a line, well disguised with the paper. A part of the paper had been folded and glued on to itself, but Toichi had deliberately left a corner sitting dog eared. Even more intrigued by the letter's message, Kaito slid his finger under the corner and folded it out. The writing continued:

My last secret is a legacy only nine of us know. Three of us once helped an angel, and that led to the angel deciding that we would be able to grant our children two powers each. You will gain Immunity and your special Card gun will be given a Boost.

The hint I promised you? It's where the jumping creatures are plentiful. There, find the riverside city of sparkling lights. I will be near the glen,where the flowers glow.  
~~~

Kaito's head was spinning. His father was alive?

* * *

Try to figure out Toichi's secret location!It will be revealed in time...

_Snow_ is coming along…it's about half-done.

Please review, especially if I have reviewed your story before or if you're mentioned above! That way, I'll know how to improve my fanfics. You already know how to improve yours, so it's fair.


	2. Special Guest

~ The Rainbow Heist ~

The scene was set for the heist – this time, the target was an Australian opal called Rainbow. Inside it, there was a huge silver fleck that turned red in moonlight, which must have been the cause for Kaito Kid targeting it. The fact it possibly was a doublet gem was enough for Kid to gain double the money he already had (if he sold off the gems).

Conan and Heiji were set for the heist, planned so that the display place was the Twin Towers (which were rebuilt recently). [A.N. See movie 5. All details given are from memory, so they might be incorrect.] Conan was there first, with Ran and Kogoro in tow of course. Heiji and Kazuha, which were only staying for a little while 'to experience Kudo's home place' (that's what Heiji told Ran anyway), finally got there an hour before the heist. Their taxi had broken down and the second taxi driver couldn't understand Kansai dialect. After a little small talk, Heiji and Conan climbed the stairs of the B tower to do some Kaito Kid spotting. They weren't looking at the time, though, as they caught up with each other.

When Kaito Kid appeared on the second-highest floor of the B tower, disguised by a smoke bomb, panic began wreaking havoc on the guests. With the athletic skills of a gymnast, Kid dodged the floor traps and narrowly missed a laser trap. A button press (to open the case) later, Kid almost got electrocuted, too, but knew how to avoid it this time. [A.N. See movie 14.] Snatching the opal off its pedestal, he tossed another smoke bomb, and then escaped to the roof to check his target.

The two detectives were very unaware what was happening on the floor below until the open window Kid escaped from started to aerate the room. Kid lightly landed on the roof in front of them. "Tantei-kun, tantei-han, you didn't join the party! How rude!"

"Actually, we did remember, it's just that we were waitin' for our 'special guest' to come out 'ere!" Heiji declared as the gentleman thief gazed at the full moon through the Rainbow.

The Detective of the West produced a pair of short katanas from seemingly out of nowhere, and attempted to slice Kid. He was only aiming to lodge one, as a few tries later showed – the katana that had made its way through the thief's iconic suit had ignited and burnt not only the costume, but the person inside it as well. The hang glider had not been burnt, though, and Kid was still aloft, although he was now nursing a burnt shoulder. Both detectives made a run for him as he made an effort to escape, and successfully caught him … by the left leg. Conan turned himself silver-grey [A.N. See endnote.] , making the other two into steel as well, and – with a freaked out Osakan detective hanging on for dear life and an internationally wanted thief displaying his poker face - they slowly began losing altitude while Conan's power wore off. (Descending probably meant that Kid had given up on beating them…) Shinichi's house's garden was directly below, and this is how they had a not very comfortable landing there.

Strangely, Kaito Kid had avoided the public stares and the moon's glow for their battle, so no one knew about it except for the three of them.

"What was dat 'bout, Ku – erm - Conan-kun?" Heiji angrily enquired as the three untangled themselves.

"Sorry, I can't exactly control it yet," Conan whispered to the other detective.

"It's okay, I already know about those facts," Kid calmly told them, eavesdropping the conversation.

"About what facts?" they both asked. (Heiji's sounded more like, "'Bout wat facts?")

"The fact that you are Kudo Shinichi," he made a gesture towards the shrunken detective, who in turn was surprised at this, "and the fact that you both possess powers beyond any logical thinking."

The tanteis paused at the revelation.

"Fine, Kaito Kid-san, we do. I have the power called Iron Defence…" Conan began.

"…an' I 'ave a power called Sword Dance," Heiji finished.

"That's all we know so far," Conan told the Kid.

"I don't know why I bothered with this little fight, I didn't need the Rainbow." Kaito abruptly ended the conversation by tossing the teen detective (the one that was in his real form) the opal. Firing a round of minute egg bombs [A.N. This is Nechangi's idea, not mine. I just used it on a smaller scale.] into their faces using his modified card gun, he made his escape. The exploding was still ringing in their ears as they saw sparks, which was actually energy created by Card Boost.

* * *

Please read and review! The Rainbow isn't a doublet gem, in case you want to know.

I don't own the names Sword Dance or Iron Defence – they're both Pokémon moves. However, I do own Immunity and Card Boost.


	3. Knowledge is Wisdom

I had to create a new building and a new suburb for this fanfic. However, the hint does lead to a real building (although I have never been inside it before).

* * *

~On Location~

During all the confusion; Conan had put one of his cuff link speakers on the thief, and discovered that he was headed to Australia. "How am I going to get there?" he wondered aloud.

Kaito, meanwhile, only discovered he was being tracked when he started to pack for his trip overseas. He had already said his location, and kept the speaker intact, but that was deliberate…

/

When Conan stepped into the Kudo mansion living room, something caught his eye. It was a legitimate passport, using a school photo of him. _Kid must have done that, _he thought, smirking.

/

After landing at Melbourne Airport, the pair of teen detectives followed Kaito (they found out what his real name was through the cuff link speaker) to a place called Glen Ayre. There, Kaito ran into the biggest hotel in the suburb – the Hibiscus Hotel – and, of course, the detectives were in hot pursuit.

"I found you at last!" Kaito yelled as he zapped room 1412's lock with a laser gun and opened the door. Running up to his father, he gave him a huge embrace. [A.N. This may be OOC, but it is what Kaito would do if he saw his father again.]

"So you did," Toichi murmured with a soft smile. "It's nice to see you, Kaito. I haven't seen you in eight years. But I do believe you have visitors…"

Kaito peered over his shoulder. Tantei-kun and tantei-han had watched their reunion.

* * *

~Knowledge is Wisdom~

"Now, how about I see how much you have learnt? If you win, you get to learn more about the legacy. If I win, I get to hear how my wife is and how you became acquainted with the other two legacy holders. Knowledge is wisdom, after all," Toichi consulted his son. Kaito briefly nodded.

Both of them switched to their Kid costumes. Kaito rushed at his father, producing his card gun and shooting. Toichi dodged, and using his feet, swept his son off balance.

"I haven't lost yet, otou-san," Kaito muttered, picking himself up.

He tossed a smoke bomb, making the watching tanteis cough and splutter. Toichi opened the window to the hotel room and, through the dissipating smoke, pounced on an unsuspecting Kaito. A point of his gun later, Kaito surrendered.

"We need to save our skills for another time," the current Kaito Kid reasoned, and he could tell that everyone in the room agreed.

* * *

After revealing to his father everything that happened between the time of his disappearance and their reunion, Heiji interrupted with, "Why don't ya tell us more 'bout da legacy while ya have da chance?"

"Okay then," Toichi said with a 'calm down' gesture. He looked around furtively, and then commanded Conan to close the door and window.

"The legacy was created when Avisel came to earth. He had been in one of the legendary fights of heaven vs. hell, and had been badly injured. He disguised himself as an old beggar with chronic headaches and waited for someone to help him."

"A few years passed, and no one wanted to help him. But we – Heizo, Yuusaku and I – found him, and aided him. He then revealed his real form to us and decided that we and our first children should be granted powers, which you have nicknamed 'the legacy', as thanks for helping him. The real reason for giving these powers is so that we can help in the fight between the dimensions too."

* * *

Avisel is the name I have given to the god of angels, and the commanding god of heaven and earth. Terrafer is the god of devils, and the commanding god of hell. These names will be popping up again and again in my fanfics (I remember I used the names in Stealing Stars), so watch out for them.

There's a pun in this chapter - see if you can find it.

Please read and review!


	4. When the Sea Cries

Sorry for not updating, I can only focus on one chapter of one story at a time. That's why it's limited to only one chapter a week (approximately). Updates will come depending on what parts of stories are planned and what stories are my current favourites. Right now, I'm visiting my all-time favourites…Guess why.

* * *

~The Sea's Tears~

Strangely, no cases occurred during the rest of their stay in Australia…

Australia had never had a Kaito Kid heist before [Actually, it did, just not canonically. See Drabble 4.], so when the calling card came out, the world was ecstatic! "Kid goes down under!" the Japanese news declared as soon as word reached Beika.

I have searched, I have looked.

I have found something dear, something unreplaceable, yet I do not have enough.

I still want to find that gem.

See the river on a sweltering day; see the sea at high tide.

It's all the same to me.

Kaito KID (Kid doodle)

The Sea's Tears was the name of this gem, with or without the 'the'. It was on display in the Glory Tower, the highest skyscraper in Melbourne. [Actually, that's not the real name of the highest tower in Melbourne.] Apparently, the moon forced this gem out of its hiding place in the sea. Therefore, when it was first sighted, it was covered in droplets of sea water, hence the name.

High tide and the displaying of Sea's Tears were about midday, so the tanteis and Kaito hung around the Glory Tower until then. At the stroke of midday, Kaito wandered off with a crowd of tourists –perfect cover for him – then switched to his costume, Sea's Tears in hand. No one had seen him steal the gem at all! The tanteis, who had lost Kaito (the crowd had led them to Melbourne Central train station [a real location, mind you]), were very perplexed when they finally spotted him. How did he get the gem if he hadn't gone near it at all?

/Flashback\

Normally, Kaito had Jii around to help him, so reconfiguring the Glory Tower elevator was kind of difficult to do. But eventually, he had rigged his grappling gun to the elevator so that when the elevator moved up a few floors, the grappling gun would hook on to the gem. His grappling gun wire looked like the cords that snaked around the tower's floors and his hook was inconspicuous amongst the wires. That meant at least he wouldn't be caught for that reason…

/End flashback\

* * *

~Trouble in Tokyo~

Back in Japan, Chikage and Toichi had a rather tearful reunion. They thought they'd never see each other again, yet here they were! It brought Kaito to tears for about the first time in ages.

However, all was not as happy-sappy as these reunions were. The Organisation was on Toichi's trail again as soon as they discovered he was back. Now that the legacy holders and their fathers were together, the real war was about to begin – and all of the legacy holders' powers had to be unlocked soon or else they would get annihilated along with the rest of the earth!

* * *

Glossary of magical attacks 2 (see The Mysterious School for the first one):

Blackout: Self-explanatory. The dark haired girl in chapter 6 of Second Chance (Sora Kaskei) uses this move in a battle against the Gosho boys.

Memory Cleanse: Wipes a person's memory of a specific category of thoughts. Conan uses this move in the first battle of Destiny.

Time Warp: Creates a portal to another dimension and stops time temporarily in the dimension the portal is created. The dimension the portal leads to, or what location in the dimension, cannot be predicted unless the user is a god. However, if the user is in the magica dimension, then it has 50% chance of leading to the human dimension and vice versa. Ruri uses this move frequently, and it is a vital part of Moonlight Magic.

Knockout: The user's arm turns into a gun barrel and magic-infused bullets are shot out of it.

Fireblaster: Originally called Tiro Finale from the attack in Puella Magica Madoka. The user's arm turns into a barrel the size of their torso and fire-magic-infused bullets are shot out of it. The most powerful move possible for a fire type. To get used to the huge barrel, users must keep their arm transformed for a whole day before using the move.

* * *

Log of magical items 1:

Sceptre: Many types. Used for magical attacks as well as being a good cane for when you can't stand up (or are not bothered to). Most prevalent example - the Joker's (Conan's) sceptre in Destiny.

Gun: Many types. The inspiration for a magic imbued gun must have come from moves such as Knockout and Fireblaster (see above). Most prevalent example - Kaito Kid's gun in Legacy.

Soul Gem: Starts the magica transformation when touched by a specific person. It only works if the person's hand touches the gem. Most prevalent examples are found in Stealing Stars.

* * *

Please read and review!


	5. Searing Shot

I didn't spend too much time thinking about the hints, really…That's kind of obvious when you read them.

* * *

After the trio met up at the Kuroba mansion and plonked themselves down on the leather couches, Kaito couldn't help asking, "How did you two first learn about your legacies? I wouldn't believe that detectives would be persuaded to use magic so easily," Kaito commented. Chikage silently watched over them from the doorway as Jii set out some snacks for them.

"I actually learnt about it from an open book in my family library," Conan admitted.

"My father just slipped it in during one of my training sessions. I thought it was weird at first that I could burn people with my katana, but when he eventually told me to keep it secret from the world, I understood perfectly," Heiji added, scoffing down an onigiri as he said the last few words.

Kaito's mother finally took the opportunity to enter the room, asking the detectives, "Do you want to know what the other half of your legacies are?" Of course, they'd want to know. "Kudo-kun needs to 'wing it', Hattori-kun must learn to fight his fire with more fire. They're the only hints I'll give you." She pulled at her face…only to reveal it was Toichi who had been listening into their conversation and not the real Chikage.

After a bit of squabbling between the trio, it was decided that Heiji would take on Kaito and whoever won that would fight Conan.

* * *

~Practice Makes Perfect~

Hattori slammed his katana down on the teen thief's right leg, the blade burning the skin where it cut. Kaito retaliated with a bang of his Card Boost. The blast was bigger than usual, and the dark-skinned detective had to shield his eyes from the glow as it approached him… When he reached for his magic sword to attack again while the card was still hurtling towards him, a flicker of a flame burst into life in mid-air and created a shield. Heiji received a bit of damage from the card, though.

Conan observed from the Kuroba mansion's back door, noticing that Hattori's shield wasn't good enough to hold off all of the attack – he'd need to work on that shield.

Grabbing a nearby plank of wood that was approximately the length of a katana, the Osakan detective brought it down on Kaito's head, almost knocking him out.

Slowly and woozily, Kaito got up, complaining, "That was unfair! You used something other than your legacies to defeat me."

Then again, the specification for this practice battle was to discover what the second part of Heiji's legacy was, so it was fair.

* * *

Please read and review!


	6. Wing It!

Just as Conan got up to face Heiji, Kaito declared, "Tantei-kun, you're going up against me, since Tantei-han hit me with that plank of wood. Since I'm in charge of these fights, I say that was cheating …"

The spiky-haired boy glared at the Osakan, who gave a smug smile back. "Well, when it's detective vs. thief, ye're allowed ta bend da rules a little." Conan nodded in agreement.

/

'Bang!' went the boosted card.

It hit Conan on the foot and sent him spiralling across the yard. Kaito, meanwhile, switched his card gun for one full of blank cartridges as an experiment with Card Boost. (The blanks weren't really 'blanks' per se...they were bullets that were made not to harm anyone.)

"Fire in the hole!" he yelled, as the blank sailed straight into the fence next to Conan's left eye. BOOM! Conan decided to put on his Iron Defence as the fence behind him exploded into irreparable splinters and he was thrown face first into the dirt.

"Ye're gonna have ta fix dat, ya know," Heiji pointed out. Kaito glanced back at him with an angry stare and a comment: "I'm not that dumb."

In that very moment, Kaito had come up with a name for this new use of Card Boost – Phantom Bullet.

While dusting himself off, Conan couldn't help thinking,_ I don't want to be defeated by Kid. I've always managed to beat him! _Then he registered there were two objects on his back: silver, feathery wings.

The only problem was that he didn't know how to use them.

Flapping as hard as he could, he finally got off the ground as Kaito aimed for one last shot…

\

Strangely enough, the force of the wind generated from his wings repelled the blank and, after it whirled around a bit in the gust, it hit the ground harmlessly.

"H-How could that be?!" Kaito gasped.

"Application of the laws of motion." _At least there's still some sense in the crazy world of our legacies_, Conan thought with a small sigh. "If there are two forces going at each other at the same speed, they'll cancel each other out."

\

After that, the battle was completely forgotten because Heiji started pulling at his wings to check if they were real. "Ow! Hattori, these are completely real!" Conan grumbled, jabbing a finger at them before he emphasised the word 'completely'.

"So, if ya can feel da pain from 'em, den how come dey didn't rip through yer clothes?" That was one question the detective of the east couldn't (and wouldn't) answer...

The Osakan cleared his throat and yelled, "I asked you 'How come those wings didn't rip through yer clothes?'!" Stares from Kaito and Conan were the reply. "Maybe I shouldn't 'ave yelled dat," Heiji muttered to himself, dot-eyed from the awkwardness.

* * *

The name 'Phantom Bullet' was off the Sword Art Online Wikipedia article. It sounded really cool…The name of chapter 5 is now the name of the 'fire shield' move. Since I haven't actually revealed what Conan's second piece of the legacy is, I can't tell you what it's called. (But I don't own either name - they're Pokemon moves.)

Haha, I actually put a bit of science in a fantasy fic.

Please read and review!


End file.
